Darla Newman
Darla Newman is a contestant in Last One Standing: Muskoka Island. Personality Darla is a mean (and not so lean) bossy machine. She likes to give orders, boss people around and she is not afraid to tell people what she is thinking, as to where most of what she says is never good stuff. She claims to have had a fairy tale life, by having a mother who is the publisher and CEO of the largest black newspaper on the West Coast. This gave Darla money to use and spend on her education at a fancy private school; however, if she hadn't have graduated, Darla would have been suspended for her constantly nagging at the principal for constantly trying to get rid of the school's physical education program. This proves that Darla isn't too fond of sports or athletic activities. Profile Name three words that best describe you: '''Competitive, decisive, and persistent. '''Favorites; * 'Color: '''Purple * '''Music: '''I like ska music, that's all I'm gonna say. * '''Movie: '''The movie ''Spice Girls. * '''Food: '''I'm a vegan; you can tell what I like. '''What are you pet peeves?: '''people that tell me I'm either not listening or being too bossy and people who don't do what I say. '''How do you plan on playing in this game?: '''I plan on being commanding and making sure the team I'm on is on a winning streak until the merge and then I make alliances to make sure I go all the way to the end. Voting History Muskoka Island In First Day of Summer Camp, Pt. 1, Darla is the first off the bus and she immediately complains about having to sit in the bus and be driven all the way off the mainland in a bus instead of a boat, seeing how it's easier. As the footrace starts, she is seen pushing Chelsea out of the way. However, she is the last person to finish running and is placed on The Cunning Red Herrings. Then, in the girls side of the team's cabin, she complains again about how there are bunk beds instead of single beds, as she thinks it's a little "summer camp-ish". Ellie, however, notifies her that it is, after all, Muskoka. She is then one of the girls to notice Josie spraying the cabin with some kind of germ-away spray, which slips out of her hand, breaks open, and intoxicates the cabin, as Darla coughs before it cuts away. and Joseph]] Darla is then not seen again until Chelsea screams about a giant beetle being in the girls side of the Bats cabin. She stands beside Joseph when the beetle jumps and lands on his shirt, causing him to freak out about it. At the lineup during dinner, she is seen standing between Vito and Craig. In the morning of the next day, she is seen sitting on the floor after Geoff had set off an alarm via P.A system, implying that she must've fell off the top bunk. At the end of the episode, she is standing beside Oliver as her and the team are looking over the edge of the cliff. Audition Tape She currently does NOT have an audition tape. Trivia * She is one of two heavyweights, the other being Bubba.Category:Characters Category:Female characters